kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
Atlas Park Crazy and fun chats ferdayzzz lol wut? It had all started when Kongregate outlawed RP in its sacred chat rooms, while many other rooms gave away their right to cyber, troll, hate, hack, spam, swear and Christmas on the interweb, the proud people of Atlas Park refused to bend to the demands of the powerful Kong Admins. unfortunately for Atlas they had but no other choice but to comply or be abolished. Then Kongregate ruled that RP was forbidden under penalty of report and/or silence or, uner extreme circumstances, removal. The final straw had snapped and the good RP's, trolls and various other members of Atlas Park revolted against Kongregate's unfair Admin's who don't know the imagination and raw creativity that RP requires. The People of Atlas Park tried to take over Kongregate 3 times in 3 bloody wars that left many dead and wounded. In the final battle Atlas Park lost their precious Atlas tree the source of all their power and the final coup d'etat failed leaving only a few regs and newcomers in its wake. Now it is the refugee of old and current Regs, emo's, youngster's, trolls that mock and harass (everyone but not limited to) foreginers, unknown trolls, know-it-alls, and most importantly n00bs and all others looking to make Atlas a decent Chat room again. Help us as we all struggle to rebulid Atlas Park to its former glory. 9/13/2010 7oS of Kongregate and Sevenofspades (current mod/room owner) ruled that RP is no longer outlawed in the realms of Atlas Park, we (the people of Atlas Park) sacrificed old do nothing mods, corrupt room-owners and Admins to rejoice and so the gradual re-building of Atlas Park began. Will they let us live and exist in peace? Only time can tell. AndersonConagher is the current 'Kaiser' of the roleplayers of Atlas Park. And be sure not to lose the game LOL JK come see us :D http://www.kongregate.com/games/skaren/atlas-park Rules There Aren't Really Any Rules In Atlas, Exept Probably Watch Out Of The Way For Dragonfx55's Rape Pits And Respect The Authority Of Chaos In Here, Now On A Serious Note. No Caps- '''Caps May Seem Cool, But It Leads To Muting, The Muting Leads To Argument's, Then Arguments Lead To Swearing And Rp Violence..UNLESS (See What I Did There) You Love It And Other People Dont Mind It, Or If You Stress Cap '''Dont Feed The Trolls- like In Any Chat Room, Trolls Come And Go, Just Ignore And Mute, Dont "Fight" Back Or Take Matters Further. *'This Is All You Need To Know What Not to Do...........Have Fun' *'If there is a troll kill'em.....How you's ask? one word REPORT' Regulars Note that we are all either secretly high, demented, disturbed, deemed crazy, a pedophile, a rapist, a misfit, or an outcast. *LBeyondBirthday* says: Guys, quit messing with these people's descriptions. You're not getting anything out of it. The moment we see it, we know that it's fake. *HuggiesForFree says : LBB shut up and THEY ARE NOT REG ANYMORE OR IF THEY ARE THEY ARE NO FUN JUST REMOVE DIS ONE I HATE IT IM SO IRATETED!!!!!! IMA ERASE U ALL!!!! *couldntthinkof1/TTHelvianTT Says: I'm returning to Atlas Park every day to visit for at least one hour, '''I will visit and watch over the room. Also, I'm giving lessons to those interested in '''paragraph role-play. I don't normally do speed role-play, '''but I will be more than happy to teach others how to '''properly '''role-play. '''AndersonConagher WAS the ruler of all roleplaying rooms and this room's roleplayers. Technical rule is Feredir. Whom gave Helvian position over the kongregate roleplayers. Feredir's death occurred, causing Helvian to be "main kaiser" of role-play. If you have a disagreement, see TTHelvianTT/couldntthinkof1. XShikamaruX: Is an ex-reg who is fairly nice but has strange outbursts sometimes. She's usually in RP-S nowadays, but you pm her and she'll do all she can to help with your problems. She's polite but very eccentric and is usually afk. :D Starscream4321 '''It's hard to find a time he is NOT in Atlas Park. Mainly talks only when friends are around, and gives good advice to anyone who needs it. Likes to pick on the annoying newcommers in Atlas Park, and respects anyone that uses grammar and /or does not piss him off. '''AwkwardMuch '''Was nice now is just an ass who can't shut up about the useless but probably has some intelligence to why he acts and is now married to Onneh '''artix55 The coolest guy ever. Thats all you need to know bobathy19 '''.she calm most of the time, she is am glad we are geting back to they way things were, no more rape or masterbating in chat hopefuly. shes in love with drag, so love u drag. '''Candy07 SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY -If you ever read this again candy, I love you even though I haven't seen you in ages. -Anonymous old friend :) dragonfx55 '''thinks ATLAS PARK IS GREAT!!!!!!! and that we are the demented fuked up ppl you all love to hate :P, he also thinks bo is smexeh, and will give her his undying love forever also did I mention he is full of himself '''ForeverLoading Random dude that pops up ALL THE TIME. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He is a turtle rider, and an EPIC avatar designer. Cute_Slave_Girl Atlas park's helpful "slave" she's always kind to everyone,she will do almost anything,for anyone, and is constantly doing things for people, however, she tends to over-work herself and falls asleep because of it....she's a good girl though. CylentNight Dont be hatin'..thats all you need to know, so stay away :D FunAndLoving '''she is basicly the atlas flirt, but she doesnt take things too far, she is always fun to be around, just call her fun, she loves everyone but hates rape '''Bradyfanuno A guy that edited this page because he is awesome with very mighty might. Cannot be bested ever. (Edited by Killah_123) Since I don't know this guy I'll write something. He eats freedom for lunch. (Edited by Bradyfanuno) Delicious_Cake '''Will beat the living out of you if you say you're eating him. Not dead. '''Cheercaptain3435 Always chats in Atlas Park. She loves Puppies and Oatmeal. She will be kind to you as long as you treat her with mutual respect. She also loves Highschool musical and singing in the shower. crockidile 'cutepie4856' Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. Doompuppy DOOMPUPPEH! The one everyone loves and adores! He's a pimp, (Not really, but he sure wishes he was one!) He's cool and funny, and well, he's DOOMPUPPEH! Electrifry One of the er...more crazy people in Atlas, Electrifry (Elec), is known to do random things to random people at random times. Pray one of those people isn't you. (rule 3"3.Chasity belts are posibly the smartest thing u can wear in atlas. "is cas of him by megagamer) elitetheron2 He, is, just, awesome, and he's a bunzo. He can be quite the idiot, often making spelling mistakes. But Candy loves him anyway. hobo12345678 He's this hobo that lives in teh box by the pool. He's also Atlas Park's hobo, and that's why everyone loves him. We're getting a bench put in for him. Itachi_kun he really is itachi, he's kind, compasionate, and will kill you if you eat his waffles, or call him a bishie. Johno130 The proud owner of the atlas cliff, the atlas cave and the place in the sky (still gotta name that last one). killah_123: '''1 word can describe him and its penis. '''LBeyondBirthday: An odd guy. He has two sides, L, and Beyond Birthday. A Death Note fanboy who can set things on fire. He has an unlimited supply of cookies and tea. And fire. He sits weird, and is a Shinigami (god of death). Impossible not to love. But still hates a good amount of people. And to those who do not accept that he can set things on fire. Amazingly open-minded, and can be fun. If you know him well enough. UPDATE: Nominated #1 Role Player of Atlas Park megagamer09: 'is half angel half vampire. has a army of dragons to not a big one but a army. also megagamer09 says '"'''1st what no one said about this. 2nd '''SPLEE STOP EATING MY HALO '''thank you"' '''nuber7' Hes just that dude you wonder about, Likes Earthbound and-- You cannot grasp the true form of this descriptiooooon. -- Wait what, Anyways, Do not mess with the nub. His friends help him out a little. And, He has an account alt named Ronald___. Ran ran ruu baby, Ran ran ruu. wombatdisciple: '''the ancient one who currently is in a deep slumber. it would be unwise to wake him. '''MichiyoAkimoto Referred to as Michi by all (michi-chan by nine) she is another recent regular to Atlas Park. She enjoys chatting with people, and is fairly easy to get along with. Likes to say she's a Hamster and rolls around in a Hamster ball from time to time. Has a fictional baby girl who's father is Killah_123 the girl's name is Katherine... long story. she carried alot of fictional babies in her stomach too. shadow_ninja2: He claims lots of girls tend to hit on him. Very annoying at times but you'll get used to it if you're his friend. Mod-helper and role-player. (I think this guy is amazing and cool) Candy despises his guts. Blackhawk does too. theninetail3dfox reffered to as nine in atlas, nine is always kind, but occasionally gets upset when his dead friend Delicious_Cake is on his mind,so some people call nine an "extremely delicate flower" because, in many ways, its the only way to describe him. sphinx612 A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new regular at Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a Balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. Toofs Funny and random, Toofs is usually faced with idiots and jerks, and some nice people from time to time. He does NOT want to be pissed off. Tried to launch a revolt against mods once, didn't work, but he still imposed the revelucion! Zelkova197 See account "Hikiru". You can't find it? Too bad. zrapc A.K.A Zoe. Friendliest person. Evar. Never gets tired talking to people, big flirt, and tends to get into a lot of drama. Some think she's boring. Killer_rose: She's a new member on Atlas Park and the recent best friend of paw known as Cock's ex.shes fun and cool to hang around with.She has some weird obsession with BH. She also has an obsession with fruity drinks. She is currently going out with a Delicious_Cake. The_Ice_Phoenix: He's an alt. of MovieTheatre and he's off to a new start In Atlas Park. He never denies a dare, even though it gets him in trouble a lot. He tends to "jk" a lot, so be on the watch, he is nice and always keeps the party goin'! Weopon_X: He had his big break in atlas and other places like atlas, partying in Chocolate hostage and causing chaos in The Time Machine, but now he spends most of his time kicking asses in atlas, his past is catching up to him and he's depressed ALOT, but the beautiful and amazing AxisRequiem helps him through, he loves her so much, and couldnt think of what it would be like if he lost her. Most of weo's life is music, he likes to rock out, spam lyrics and make people listen to his headphones alot, so watch out. Kitteh Slime: '''She is a little half cat that pops up a lot, who only talks normal using whispers. The rest of the time she meows and glomps people. '''Fox8745: '''not really that regular anymore but will drop by everynow and again for a visit with the wee ones. '''Jennah:' '''a sweet and caring young girl who loves to run around and have some fun with her friends, she hates rape and jerks who cant get a clue. '''TTHelvianTT/Couldntthinkof1: '''Nothing much. He stops be once a day for a '''few minutes. '''He's also a fan of '''paragraph role-play,' but usually comes just to get amusement from the vast levels of immature morons that always just seem to run the room. ::: 'WARNING WARNING :::' TTHelvianTT will get his trollface out every now and then. ENJOY. Spleeman007: '''Enjoys slaughtering innocent children and there parents with his scythe ... also enjoys to give Couldntthinkof1 vodka to make him crazy. '''44darklink: fucking found this website......just noticed he needs to write something about himself.....likes to party in falling? good enough. Lightningcould/echo7: Well idkk bout himm.?Hes quite random but he can be smart at the same time if he wants to if a stupid person passes byyy he was here in Atlas when the glory dayss were there..Now if you enter atlas he could tell why atlas turned noobish and some off his other friends can tell youu too.! :P and alsoo He is in a clan to bring back the glory days off Atlas park with Drag nuber crock helvian Shika and more.!(: nd he can be angry at times.So watch out if you get him mad or act stupid. He is a fag, and is being a shitface. YukiN: '''Full-time professional bitch, always right, even if you're wrong. '''Patxtreme83: Total Noob. Always god-mods during long ongoing rp's when the room is somehow not dead, and never stops being obnoxiously snobby... Gemini_Omega: '''I really like that RP-S girl. Seh RPs as a guy and doesn't afraid of anything. Also, THE GAME. Enjoys roleplaying, considers herself to be pretty good at it. RaverHellGirl: Emo girl. If you pick on her, she won't fight back(unless you say something sexist then she gets PISSED), just get sad and go with it. She's really nice, and can be very very random and likes to roll around on the floor. :3 Quote: *rolls around on teh floor .-. * If you become her friend she most likely love you forever cause she loves her friends more than her family for the most part and takes friendship very seriously. =] Also she likes hugging people. And unfortunately she gets hit on a lot.... >.> she's dead now apparently '''Yawkman0926: '''He's been gone for a while but now he's back for the summer, he lost the password to his first account or so he says >.> but he can be a weird, random and funny dude. A real sticky troll when provoked, bored or in a bad mood New regs '''JakShepard: He's been floating around but he usally sticks to Atlas Park where He trolls and starts beating random people with a baseball bat saying "Bonk!" when he hits you with it. He detest alot of people but he comes over his hatred for them and he chills with them. He will call you a nub so watch out. Hope You Come To Atlas Soon, Your Sencirly All Your Friends In Atlas... P.S. WE DON'T LIKE YOU NOOB. DON'T VIST! 'ill do dis later <3 HuggiesForFree ' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners